1. Embodiments and aspects disclosed herein are directed toward magnetic materials suitable for use in high frequency applications, methods of making these materials, and to devices including these materials.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Certain electrical devices used in high frequency applications (e.g., 800 MHz-2.5 GHz), such as transformers, inductors, circulators, and absorbers, may utilize a magnetic material such as a ceramic ferrite to enable or to enhance their functionality.
Various hexagonal ferrite materials have been utilized as components of devices such as, for example, high frequency inductors. These materials are generally combinations of barium or strontium, a divalent transition metal element such as Ni, Co, Mn, Zn, or Fe, and trivalent iron oxide. These compounds may form in a variety of crystal structures based on the magnetoplumbite cell, commonly denoted as M-phase, W-phase, Y-phase, Z-phase, X-phase, or U-phase.
One magnetic material which exhibits high magnetic permeability at frequencies up to about 500 MHz is barium cobalt ferrite Z-phase (Ba3Co2Fe24O41) which is commonly abbreviated as Co2Z.